BnL Series
by V-Gin
Summary: This wil be a collection of nonrelated HarryDraco Slash stories, all with one thing in common, they are songfics in the loosest sense possible based on the songs in the Barenaked Ladies Greatest Hits Volume One. Will vary in length, rating, subject matter


Disclamer: I own neither the Characters or any of the songs used in the making of any of these fic, if I did, I sure as heck wouldn't be living in BF-Nebraska.

Thanks to EllieAngel for the Beta!

If I Had $1,000,000

Draco Malfoy was fishing. Not in the literal sense. He had no pole, bait, or hooks, and he sure as heck was not trying to remove any creatures from the lake that was so happily situated on Hogwarts Grounds. Nonetheless he was still fishing with a vengeance and skill that would make a trained angler jealous. You see Draco was after information.

He had recently become entangled in a relationship with Hogwarts resident celebrity, and to all outside appearances, major pain in his arse, Harry Potter. But Draco knew next to nothing about the Boy Who Lived, and really didn't feel comfortable, just yet, about asking point blank questions.

So instead Draco was carefully crafting questions in his head to glean more knowledge about Potter, without raising the other boy's suspicions. It was still fairly early on in their relationship, and it just wouldn't do to scare the Savior of the Wizarding World away.

So Draco fished.

His latest attempt came while the two were sitting back to back on the floor of an abandoned dungeon classroom, hiding from the rest of the school and becoming used to being around one another without the usual snipes and insults.

"So, Potter…" he began, then, at a less then gentle nudge in the ribs, corrected himself. "Harry," he was quite proud of himself he had managed to say _The Name_ without making any faces, if the Gryffindors had actually seen it, he would have been proud. "If you had one-million Galleons, what would you buy me?"

"What?" Harry exclaimed in an indignant voice.

"Oh come on Pot… err… Harry, What would you get me if you had a million Galleons? It's a very straight forward question, I think it deserves a straight forward answer."

"You're barmy…" Harry began, as he leaned heavily against Draco, as if the weight of the world had descended on his shoulders. "I don't know. I would have to think about it for a bit."

Draco pushed his own elbow backward into Harry's side, trying to spur along his answer. Harry elbowed back. "Stop it Draco," he said making the scowl on his face, audible in his voice. "I suppose you already know what you would get for me if the situation were reversed."

Draco scoffed at this question. He had known from his first sighting of Harry what would he would change. "Of course I know," he said leaning his head back against Harry's shoulder. "I would get you an entire new wardrobe, things that were made for _only_ you and would fit properly. And a bunch of new dress robes in a shade of green that would enhance your eyes."

"Green dress robes? That's just cruel…"

Draco immediately drew away from Harry, almost causing the other boy to fall over. "And what is wrong with green dress robes? I have several of them in my closets."

The boys turned to face each other. "What kind of Gryffindor would I be if I dressed in Slytherin colours?" Harry stated, apparently feeling secure with his logic.

"One with good taste, and some common sense? Oh wait I forgot, if you had those things you'd be in Slytherin." Draco wasn't sure why things like this would come flying from his mouth, and normally he would encourage his brain to keep up the good work, but his relationship with Harry was too new to really test this way. Draco scowled, more to himself then anything, and rolled his eyes. He was probably going to have to apologize or spend the rest of his life with a painful hex or curse hanging over him. He heaved a sigh and looked into Potter's face, knowing the anger he'd see there.

Surprisingly enough Harry was smiling. "I think I would have to give you something to distract you, a project, or maybe a pet." He appeared to be thinking hard before saying, "I think a pet, but what would it be? Probably a bizarre creature native to the wizarding world…"

"I've always wanted an Emu…" Draco said in an almost dreamy voice. He was brought back to earth by the feeling of Harry's hand brushing his cheek. "They lay eggs with the deepest green shells you know," he continued in a matter of fact way. "Very useful in making protective potions." He smiled as the Boy Who Lived leaned in and brushed their lips together in a kiss more about tenderness and caring then passion and sex. Regardless it still sent a shiver down Draco's spine.

When Harry pulled back Draco flopped bonelessly to the floor, his head landing in the other boy's lap and smiled blissfully as his hair was softly stroked. "I tell you what Draco, if when all of the crap we are going through is over, School, the whole Voldemort thing, if we're still together, I will let you chose and purchase everything for me in a new wardrobe, and in turn I will get you an entire Emu Ranch. Sound good?"

Draco nodded sleepily, life was quite good, not only was their a promise that in the future he would have a whole bunch of Emu's, but he was going to get to dress Harry however he wanted to. And he had gotten the answer he had been fishing for. The rumors were true.

Harry was rich.

Fin.


End file.
